


罐头真心

by NAOAN, robinxxc



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOAN/pseuds/NAOAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinxxc/pseuds/robinxxc
Summary: 误解 狗血





	1. Chapter 1

1

这是古蒂第二十一次站在雷东多家门前。

“站在雷动家门前”对于古蒂来说，已经是一件非常值得挑战、只有在喝醉了之后才敢去做的事情，而“站在雷东多家门前并且准备和他告白”，不仅需要古蒂的勇气和他的醉酒，还需要古蒂恰好处在发情期前的易感期，由于荷尔蒙的作祟，这时候他格外忍不住自己为爱勇敢的omega特质。

所以他来了，顶着大雨，直接从酒吧一路打车往雷东多家里冲，还逼着出租车司机无视交通规则闯红灯，好让他快点见到自己的心上人，上了点年纪的司机瞥了他一眼，和他说我认识你，你是皇马的球员，但我有点想不起来你的名字了，又问他年轻人你急什么呢，下着雨，开得太快会有危险，古蒂听了之后若有所思，又答非所问地说，出了车祸他说不定会多看我一眼呢。古蒂说的是“他”，就好像不知道那个时代有多恐同一样毫不避讳，司机听了他的答案之后就不再说话了，只是冲窗外吐了口口水。

车开到一半古蒂才猛地想起来，他是要去告白，可是傻瓜都闻得出他现在身上的酒气，混合着烟味成了难以言喻的味道，雷东多一定不喜欢这样。古蒂想了一会儿，他把车窗打开，想让风带走一些气味，但这样一来雨水又都打在他的脸上了，金发的成年人为这件事犯了难，只能不断用手去擦自己的脸。真的到了雷东多家门口的时候，他的脸和头发已经完全湿了，其实开慢一点就不会湿得那么厉害，但谁叫他想要见到雷东多快一点，再快一点呢。

古蒂站在雷东多房子的屋檐下，他还是像前二十次那样紧张，虽然只有脸和头发被打湿了，但他还是觉得很冷。古蒂紧张地揪住了自己的裤子，还在思索要说些什么的时候，门就被打开了。屋内的雷东多打开门看见湿淋淋的古蒂好像也不是很惊讶，或许是前二十次惊吓给了他教训，现在的雷东多就算打开门看见一个穿着超短裙、在他家门口跳弗朗明哥的古蒂，也只会从容地退后，然后关上门就当作一切都没有发生，但如果打开门看见一个湿漉漉又喝醉了的古蒂，哪怕是心再硬的人都会觉得可怜，何塞半长的金发贴在脑门和脸颊上，嘴紧张地抿着，嘴角向下垂，哆哆嗦嗦地好像下一秒就会哭出来。

“你来干什么？”雷东多也没让他进来，只是一边说一边转身回房间拿了块毛巾递给了古蒂。

“我……我就是来看看你在不在家。”古蒂接过了毛巾，暖洋洋的，好像是刚从烘干机里拿出来，让他很想把脸紧贴在毛巾上。

“你现在看到了，还有什么事吗吗？”雷东多对古蒂的回答有点无语，但何塞就是这么个奇怪的小孩，永远把热乎乎的真心送上来，即使被他冷淡地拒绝了一次又一次却还是不知道停止。在这个雨天里，他穿过大半个城市只是为了来看看他“在不在家”，如果是别人，雷东多一定怀疑那人脑子出了问题，但是古蒂，雷东多觉得这只是又一个关于古蒂的日常。

“没别的什么事了……你怎么突然想到要开门，是因为看见了我吗？”古蒂依依不舍地把毛巾还给雷东多。

“不，我家牛奶喝完了，正要出去买。”

“那我和你一起去吧，正好我也要去超市买……嗯…买点面包……”古蒂一下子来了劲，抬头看着雷东多的眼睛闪闪发亮，却又想不起来自己能去超市买什么东西，只能随便说点搪塞过去。

“不用了，我家门口应该有记者，让他们看见我们一起出去不太好。”雷东多把手上的伞递给古蒂，“你带着伞走吧，雨下大了，我也懒得再出去了，再见。”他没有等古蒂回话就关上了门，把爱他的小孩关在了雨天里。

这是古蒂第二十一次站在雷东多家门口，可是他一次都没能说出自己昭然若揭的心意，一次都没有。

 

2

拿着长柄伞的古蒂在门外站了一会儿，他又在发呆，脑子里一遍又一遍重放雷东多和自己刚刚的对话，他想知道究竟是哪里出了问题，为什么自己这一次又没能把话说出口，还在怪罪自己太笨拙的时候，思绪里抓到了关键字“牛奶”，雷东多原本是要去买牛奶的，被自己一搅和，看来是喝不上了。他拿着那柄伞充满干劲地舒了口气，像是找到了后半生的所有方向。

从超市里出来的时候古蒂已经有点犯迷糊了，按理来说运动员的身体素质都不错，但偏偏他是在这方面有点缺憾的那类。足球评论家说起这个年轻的队员的时候，总是先夸他一波天赋异禀，很有灵气，然后又变成遗憾的口吻，说他身体素质太差，受不了太厉害的冲撞，最后的结尾当然是要再调侃一下他场下不羁的私生活，这一段才是球迷们真正关心的内容，他们想从别的权威那里听到古蒂有多么地“放荡”、“不知节制”，更会刺激人心的是关于他“异样的性倾向“的传言，这方面主流媒体不敢说开，这是太严重的指控，一个同性恋足球运动员在更衣室里是会被极度排斥的，这几乎等同于要断送他的职业生涯，而一些小报媒体可管不了那么多，他们总是刊登一些古蒂出入声色场所的照片，或真或假，前一段时间他们还声称在成人视频网站的同性恋板块看见了疑似古蒂的人物，视频截图里那个也有着金色长发的男人正在给另一个男人做口交，因此只能看见一个头顶，但他们声称这个人和古蒂有九成相似，让不少肖想古蒂的球迷对着那张截图射在了手里。

总之古蒂带着一颗混混沌沌的金色脑袋，转进了一个小巷子里，他觉得自己可能是要发烧了，所以想抄近道去雷东多家，好赶紧把牛奶给他，然后回家睡上一觉，至于明天的训练，那就再说吧，反正迟到和缺席都是要扣钱的。他一只手撑着伞，一只手抱着超市的纸袋子，里面除了牛奶还有一些早餐用的面包，其实他不知道雷东多早上爱吃什么，偶尔出去客场作战的清早，他瞄见过雷东多吃酒店自助餐里的那种面包，所以这次就碰运气买了一些，走到一半的时候雨陡然变大，让古蒂有点担心面包会不会被淋湿，他正低头检查纸袋的时候，碰到了迎面走来的男人，对方显然不怀好意，逐渐靠近，最后直接把急促喘着气的古蒂抵在了墙上。古铁雷斯懵懵懂懂地看着男人，不懂自己究竟怎么惹到他了，如果是平时，他或许还有和对方来一架的兴致，被雷东多冷淡拒绝后他也是会生气的，但现在古蒂太难受了，他觉得自己鼻腔里热热的，喉咙发干，脑子里像是被灌了浆糊，他对自己的身体状况一无所知，由于常年打抑制剂的缘故，古蒂的发情期一向不怎么准时，他自己又懒得费心去记，之前的几次上帝都对他十分眷顾，让他恰好碰上了球队放假的时候，有一次发情时他还在玩沙滩足球，回到酒店冲了澡，才发现自己的身体不是因为阳光才变得滚烫的，这也很好地解释了为什么下午的时候，他沙滩足球的对手会那么频繁地身体犯规他了。

所以面对着把他压在墙上的男人，古蒂只觉得麻烦来得真不是时候，那个男人太用力地把身体贴向了他，差点把牛奶和面包挤到地上，古蒂不耐烦地推了一下他，没推动。

“嘿，有什么事儿吗？”

“有什么事儿？宝贝，看来你是个迟钝的笨蛋，是不是？”

“什么？听着，我不知道你在说什么，但你放我过去，今天这事儿就当没发生过，你知道我是谁吧？”

“啊当然了，皇马的何塞古铁雷斯，金色头发的漂亮宝贝儿。”

“呃，虽然有点恶心，不过你的确知道，那你不会想惹我的。”

“不不，你错了。”那个男人更近地贴近了古蒂，几乎就要亲到他了，古蒂嫌弃地把头向后仰，没有意识到男人的手已经握住了他的腰，“我非常非常想惹你，除此之外，我甚至还想要更多。”他释放了信息素，把古蒂包裹了起来。

这一下古蒂意识到了，他正在发情，一个醉酒的发情omega，在小巷里，被一个陌生的alpha抓住了。他下意识就要逃跑，被男人抓着腰立刻揪回来，他从后面抱住了古蒂，这是个更危险的姿势，他后颈上发红的腺体没有任何遮蔽，大大咧咧地露在了alpha面前，男人毫不犹豫地低下头啃了一口，古蒂立刻像一只受惊的兔子一样爆发出了最后的力量，他回过头朝男人脸上揍了一拳，然后也不管掉在地上的面包和牛奶了，转身就跑，其速度让所有前锋自愧不如。

男人看着逃跑的金色兔子，摸了摸被揍疼的脸，耸了耸肩就回去了。

 

3.

古蒂跑到家门口的时候哆嗦了好几次才把钥匙插进锁眼里，好不容易开了门，他一边走一边把湿透的衣服脱下来扔在地上，走进卧室的时候身上只剩一跳内裤了，他把自己扔到柔软的床里，眼皮上下打架，心里却是越想越害怕。

古蒂直到现在还能感受到那个alpha的气味，从他脖子后面溢出来，一直环绕着他整个人，老实说古蒂对这种感受很陌生，他发情的时候如果有比赛就靠抑制剂，没比赛兴致好的时候，他叫几个熟悉的beta朋友过来，因为他在床上的倾向连他自己都有点捉摸不定，而beta是唯一一类可以满足他双重性趣的人：他们不像alpha那样有侵略性，古蒂最开始的时候和alpha做过，而因为对方好几次企图掐他的脖子，两个人根本没能做到最后，那个alpha从古蒂房间出去的时候嘴角还带着淤青；而其他的omega，他们在床上只会翘着湿漉漉的屁股让古蒂快点插进来，这在古蒂没发情的时候还会欣然接受，但一旦他也开始发情，古蒂自己也会湿得像一片湖。所以beta是他最好的床伴选择，他想过如果要结婚的话，自己或许也会找一个beta，他们在床上一定能创造不少快乐时光的。至于雷东多，雷东多完全是另一回事了，古蒂根本不在乎他是三种性别里的哪一种，如果雷东多想要掐他的脖子，他只会乖乖露出自己的脖颈，直到真的喘不上气了才会轻轻地敲一下雷东多的手，他甚至能接受对方给自己带上项圈，如果雷东多真的有这种爱好的话；如果雷东多是个omega，那哪怕古蒂自己也湿的不行，他也会优先满足雷东多的需求，或许在干他的时候，自己肉洞里冒出的水会顺着屁股流到大腿上，但是他可以忍受，因为对方是雷东多。

但现在环抱着古蒂的气息让他很害怕，这是一种完全陌生的alpha气味，它不属于自己认识的任何人，而古蒂关于omega的生理知识少得可怜，他不知道在发情期被咬腺体是不是意味着什么，这是临时标记吗？还是真正的、完全的标记？古蒂想他隔天要去问一下劳尔，又想到雷东多今天是不是没牛奶喝了，明天自己会不会迟到，劳尔又要念叨他了，失去意识前的最后一个想法是他好像弄丢了雷东多的伞，古蒂窝在被子里觉得自己越来越热，在惴惴不安的情绪中，陷入了沉睡。

 

4.

老实说，古蒂这一夜过得很不安稳，一边恐惧不安的心理在折磨他，另一边发情期热乎乎的身体又让他感到烦躁，第二天醒过来的时候在床上呆了一会儿，才突然想起来什么似的从床头柜里翻了半天，找到一支抑制剂，也不管过没过期就给自己注射了进去。他看着药水缓慢进入自己的身体，觉得自己这次发情期的症状比往常好了很多，昨晚一夜没用抑制剂也没有难受到半夜醒来，正在暗自感谢上帝的时候，另一个可能性击中了他： _是因为那个巷子里的男人么？真的是因为他亲了我脖子一下，发情期才没那么难熬的？_ 古蒂用温暖的被子裹住自己，在里面闷了一会儿不知道在想什么，等药水完全打完了，才掀开被子开始洗漱。

劳尔在训练场碰见头发支棱着、挂着两个巨大黑眼圈的好友，觉得他昨晚一定又出去鬼混了，教练因为迟到骂了古蒂两句之后，就放他去训练。可是一靠近古蒂，劳尔就觉得事情有些不对劲。

“嘿，早上好，昨晚出去疯了？”

“啊早，昨天的确喝了点。”

“我看不止喝了点吧，”劳尔的眼神飘向古蒂的脖子，上面贴了一个信息素屏蔽贴，“你到了，呃，发情期？”

“噢对，说起这个……”古蒂有点心虚地把脖子凑到劳尔鼻子那边，然后撕掉了一点点贴纸，“你闻一下，觉得有什么不对劲么？”

其实不需要古蒂靠得那么近，劳尔也完全能闻到古蒂不同于往常的味道：一般情况下古蒂的味道很淡，是有一点点甜的薄荷的味道，介于他精致的脸蛋，这让他很像一个攻击性不那么强的alpha，或者干脆是爱吃薄荷糖的没有味道的beta。就算到了发情期，有一次劳尔被古蒂拜托帮他出去买抑制剂，回来的时候也只闻到了比平时稍微甜那么一点点的味道而已，硬要说的话就像是薄荷味太妃糖，不过他总是很讨厌在不认识的人面前露出甜腻腻的一面，之后有一次劳尔在古蒂和雷东多的家里对着雷东多回忆到，而那个时候，古蒂已经欣然变成一块太妃糖在家里跑来跑去了。

但是现在，劳尔甚至被一股很冲的味道刺激到了，他打了个喷嚏，那味道有点像花椒，或者别的什么辛辣的东西，劳尔说不上来，他认识的人里没有这种味道的，这说明和古蒂厮混的那个家伙他根本不认识。

“你最好告诉我你昨天都干了什么，你现在闻起来，虽然我很不想这么说，你闻起来几乎是另一个家伙了。”劳尔把古蒂的屏蔽贴重新贴好，末了还很不放心地用力抚平了两下。

“啊天哪，那我好像完蛋了劳尔，我完蛋了。”古蒂捂住脸，把事情一五一十地告诉了他的好友。

 

5.

“那可真是……真是……”

“得了吧，我知道你想说什么。”古蒂气呼呼地捶了一下劳尔。

“这不是永久的标记，这是肯定的，朋友，这点你可以放心。”

“呼，我昨晚还很担心来着……”

“但临时标记按理来说不会让那个人的味道延续那么久，这有点奇怪，不过也可能是因为你自己味道太淡了的缘故，试着释放点你自己的信息素说不定会好一点。”劳尔皱着眉头分析者着。

“这就再说吧，我还在发情期，而且alpha的信息素好像比抑制剂好用。”古蒂天真地眨眨眼，让劳尔到了嘴边的斥责又咽了下去。

但一件事是肯定的了，古蒂不敢再去粘着雷东多了。以往训练的时候，古蒂总是忍不住要盯着雷东多，分组训练也自觉地站到雷东多旁边，队友都知道这个金发小孩爱死了雷东多，偶尔在更衣室里调笑两句，别的也不管他们什么了。可是眼下的情况让古蒂觉得自己应该能离雷东多多远就离他多远，别有眼神接触，专心训练让他找不到靠近自己斥责自己的把柄，于是古蒂安安分分过了两天，他乖的就像一只家养的狼，这让所有人都不太适应。

雷东多其实也会注意这个小孩，每天粘着你、蹭你裤脚的小狗一夜之间学会了叼着狗绳出去溜自己，是个人都会觉得奇怪，不过雷东多觉得这是好的那种奇怪。他很罕见地在训练中分心注意了一下古蒂，对方的表现实在是很不错，他专注地盯着脚下的皮球在和队员们做抢断训练，雷东多看见汗水顺着发带流到他的发梢上，然后滴落下来，在领子上晕出一小片水渍。

 _这是再好不过的了_ ，雷东多想， _这个小孩终于开始学着长大，或许自己应该给他一些奖励。_ 于是他在训练结束后叫住了和劳尔勾肩搭背准备往更衣室走的古蒂。

“嘿，古蒂，你过来下。”他朝古蒂的方向喊了一句。

劳尔感觉到搭在他肩膀上的手瞬间僵硬了，这个声音他俩没可能认不出来是雷东多。他带着古蒂转过身去，看见雷东多正在朝他们招手。

“呃，来了。”古蒂磨磨蹭蹭地往那边走，还拖着劳尔一起，不肯放手。

“劳尔你先回去吧，我就问问古蒂的训练情况，不用担心。”雷东多遣回了劳尔，古蒂只能硬着头皮一个人走过去。

“你找我有什么事吗，费尔南多？”古蒂低着头蹭地上的草皮，不敢看雷东多，他嘴上还喊着费尔南多，其实心里已经怕得要死。

“噢我只是觉得你最近表现都很好，我为你的进步感到高兴，古蒂。”他拍了拍古蒂的肩，手伸回来的时候被古蒂贴歪了的、已经翘了个角的信息素屏蔽贴刮了一下。“等一下，你这里好像有个东西……”他凑近了古蒂的脖子。

古蒂还沉浸在雷东多的夸奖里，他有些晕呼呼的，这样的夸奖对他来说太难得了，他就像是吃到了菠萝①那样高兴，这种陌生的、甜蜜的东西把他的脑袋搅得一团乱，以至于他没有发现好奇的雷东多越来越靠近自己还在发热的腺体。

“我帮你看一下，好像是个贴纸还是标签什么的……”雷东多把那张屏蔽贴撕下来的那瞬间，他感觉到自己的行为完全不礼貌，并且越了界，只不过他看见邋里邋遢的小孩，就是很想去帮他整理一下衣领，斥责几句，但古蒂已经在进步了，自己或许不应该对他那么严苛。正当他想要为自己不得体的行为道歉的时候，雷东多闻到了一股浓郁的、直冲鼻腔的味道。

这闻起来就像是有人在他脸上撒了一把辣椒粉，虽然中间混杂着一丝安慰的清甜的香气，但这还是在挑战雷东多作为alpha的权威，他并没有迟钝到这种地步，几乎是立刻就明白了古蒂的境况。

但古蒂显然不明白自己所处的情形，上一秒他还觉得自己和费尔南多的关系有了飞跃，这一秒对方又铁青着脸看着他了，雷东多眼神严肃又冷淡，让古蒂打了个寒颤。也是这时他才意识到发生了什么，他的嗅觉功能姗姗来迟，大脑正在因为重大打击而重启的时候，雷东多发话了。

“我的错，古铁雷斯。我越界了。”他抱着手臂对古蒂道歉，虽然古蒂看不出一丝歉意，“但我希望每个人都能对这支球队负责，所以下次，别让我再在球场上闻到这种恶心的味道了，好吗？”依然的，古蒂也应不出一丝商量的意味。

雷东多没有等古蒂回答就离开了球场，那张小小的、橘色的信息素屏蔽贴被扔到了草坪上。

 

 ①历史上，菠萝是非常珍贵的水果。（具体请自行检索）


	2. 6-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abo生理我乱写的，原则是怎么顺手怎么来  
> ooc

6.

古蒂苍白着一张脸回到家里，这感觉就像是终于有人朝你伸出手，你以为他会给你一个拥抱，但其实他只是掐着你的脖子要把你扔进万丈深渊里。 _我是不是真的让他恶心了？_ 古蒂想， _我应该及时换屏蔽贴的，那样就不会翘起一个角，费尔南多也不会发现我是omega。_ 他抱着腿坐在沙发上，想他的费尔南多会不会因为自己是omega而更加讨厌他。劳尔是beta，有着一切beta能有的美好特质，他稳定成熟，不会被ao之间的信息素搅乱脑袋，在球场上也不会那么容易和别人起冲突。雷东多应该是很看好这样的品格，而不像自己，是软弱的、情绪化的、身体素质堪忧的omega，队内高层对于他的性别问题缄口不言，老队长和密友总是会跟在自己身后絮絮叨叨，让他注意一点，按时服用抑制剂，底线是不要搞出人命，其他的都可以靠媒体内部人员把风声压下去，所以就算马德里人民每天茶余饭后都在谈论古蒂的真实性别，也没有人能拿出一锤定音的证据，为此还有人开了赌局，说他是omega的赔率稳定在1.8，对于足球运动员这其实是相当高的赔率了，有记者为此采访了买他是omega的人的想法，对方耸耸肩说因为古蒂长得太好看了，是alpha我都觉得可惜。古蒂正神游太空，听见有人敲门，开了门发现是之前在小巷子里遇到的那个alpha。

“滚回去。“古蒂甚至不想问他是怎么找到自己家的地址的。

“别那么冷淡，宝贝。”那个男人侧着身子想进屋，被古蒂推了出去。

“滚出去，我不想说第三遍。”古蒂准备关门了，他所有的力气都被雷东多刚刚的眼神抽走了，现在连大声说话都做不到。

“别这样，你闻起来很需要有个alpha在身边，我不会告诉别人的，这事是我们俩的秘密，可以吗？”男人死皮赖脸的扒着门框。

“不，你说错了，我不需要任何人，尤其是一个陌生alpha。”

“那你要怎么解决你的问题？你知道你现在闻起来比我上次遇见你的时候还要‘急切’吧？”

古蒂听到之后才明白他浑身无力的原因，由于刚刚和雷东多靠得太近，对方又不由自主地散发出强烈的alpha威压，导致自己原本应该结束的发情期又回潮了。他正皱着眉头思索要怎么解决的时候，站在门口的男人趁机成功的溜了进来。

“要不要试一试？没人会知道。”男人的眼神非常具有诱惑性，他的手已经在古蒂的腰肢徘徊了。

要不要试一试？古蒂也在问自己，如果不接受这个送上门来的男人，自己的选择就只有出去猎艳或者抑制剂，前者容易登上第二天的马卡报，后者……他从来想不起来要在家里备用抑制剂，一时半会儿可能根本找不到。眼前比自己高出半个头的男人正在小心地散发信息素，似乎是怕再一次把古蒂吓跑。如果拒绝了他，转身向另一个人，他们又有什么分别呢？对古蒂来说几乎是一样的。他猜自己从来就不应该妄想雷东多，这太不自量力了，在对方的心里，自己应该是一个放荡不堪的omega，沾着别人的气味就出现在他的面前，连一点点自己的信息素更会让他感到恶心，他或许永远不会像眼前的男人一样渴望自己，自制的费尔南多连omega对alpha天生的吸引都可以控制，不是吗？

古蒂沉默着，尝试放松自己紧张的身体，对方立刻感受到了他的妥协，又偷偷摸摸地释放了更多信息素。

“你不问我的名字吗？”

“没人会想知道一次性抑制剂的名字。”

“你真可爱。” 男人的一只手滑进古蒂更隐秘的地方，一只手擦去了他眼角的泪珠。

 

7.

之后一段时间里古蒂的身体状况前所未有的好，他尝到了临时标记的甜头，那个男人之后每一次都对他非常温柔，比他之前尝试过的任何alpha都要小心，古蒂觉得自己在他眼里可能是什么高级omega，可以拿出去和兄弟吹牛的那种，“看见场上那个14号了吗？他是我的婊子。”大概会这么说，古蒂不是很在乎，性爱无非是你情我愿的事情，他也没有更多精力去堵住那个alpha的嘴了，古蒂几乎抱着一种自暴自弃的心态和他做爱，爽过之后躺在床上想着或许哪一天会在报纸上看见自己的床照，毕竟他们用的姿势大多是后入，古蒂根本看不见身后的人在做什么，对方有太多的机会可以拍照，录像他也不在乎。为此他还特别关注了以前都不会关注的小道报纸，想看看自己的职业生涯什么时候会被真正断送，奇妙的是，没有一点关于他的消息出现。

古蒂虽然有着良好的身体状态，但是训练却出现的越来越少，他害怕在球场见到雷东多，那天对方的眼神自己永远忘不了，就算想起来都会难过地想吐。一开始请病假，劳尔不知道那天他和雷东多之间发生了什么，以为古蒂只是普通的发情期请假，还打电话问他需不需要自己帮他买抑制剂，对方瓮声瓮气地说不用，劳尔有点担心，想要训练结束来看看他，又被对方坚定地否决。病假也不能请太久，所以之后他连生病都懒得装了，直接翘了训练，他的电话打不通，球队负责人无奈地转向劳尔求助，可怜的劳尔一边承受着球队的压力，另一边承受着“虽然我什么都不说但你知道我很不爽”的雷东多的低气压，黑狐狸愁地快掉毛了，他知道这位前辈虽然看上去被古蒂烦的要命，但其实会在心里分一点注意力给他，可每次劳尔想给古蒂打电话转告训练消息和球队的态度，对方那边要不是不接，要不就是吵吵闹闹的一片，他只能听见古蒂对着电话喊“你说什么？！”“什么？！”“这里太吵了我听不见！发简讯吧！”随即挂了电话，留着劳尔一个人对着听筒发呆，而那些长长的简讯也石沉大海，从未得到回应。

就这么过了一段自暴自弃的日子，那天古蒂还在酒吧里和别人划拳，就感觉自己腺体发热，软绵绵的似乎是又要进入发情期了，他有点烦躁，想自己前二十年人生都没怎么被这种事困扰，最近却老是栽在这事儿上面，搞得费尔南多都不理他了，他红着脸颊喝完了最后一杯野格，站起来晃晃悠悠往家里走，觉得这次发情好像不同往常，在家里看见那个alpha的时候内心甚至欣喜了一秒，揪着对方的领子命令他快点给自己一个临时标记。

那个alpha啃了口古蒂的脖子，把他带到了床上，射过一次之后古蒂仍然觉得不满足，他无意识地去亲吻alpha想得到更多。

“啊……宝贝，你好像是真正的发情了。”

“嗯？什么……”

“之前你只是假性发情，临时标记就能管用，但这次好像不行了，”男人摸着古蒂的金发，贴着他的耳朵说，“你想要一个真正的标记吗？”他释放出了前所未有的信息素，几乎堵住了古蒂所有的感官。

_真正的标记？_ 古蒂想，是那种代表他们会共度余生，甚至可能孕育小孩的标记吗？他根本不敢想下去，因为他觉得男人的气味越来越危险，脖子能感到对方的鼻息，可能下一秒自己就会被一口叼住脖子，被强行锁在连名字都尚未知道的alpha的结上，之后会永远带着被雷东多称为“恶心”的气味，训练时再也不敢靠近他，又或者他连训练的机会都不会再有了，谁会允许一个被标记的omega出现在场上呢？最近没有被媒体报道的事情，以后总会爆发的，那些刻薄激进的球迷发现自己被欺骗，会用更肮脏的字眼去骂他，那时没人能帮得了自己，足球生涯大概就会这样结束了，

古蒂想， _如果是那样的话，我或许应该和费尔南多告别，_ 他推开了身后的alpha，用力擦了下脸，在alpha没有意识到之前踉踉跄跄地穿好了衣服和裤子，古蒂想， _我不希望我们之间是这么坏的结局，_ 古蒂推开门跑了出去。

 

8.

雷东多正要睡着的时候听见有人敲门，他打开门看见古蒂穿着衬衫，扣子胡乱地扣了几颗，下半身穿着牛仔裤，脚上踩着人字拖，这个瞬间雷东多甚至怀疑现在是不是真的到了12月，对方又一张通红的脸，鼻尖和耳朵尤其红，像是奇怪的圣诞驯鹿。然后又闻到他的气味，酒气混着上次闻过的那种辣椒的味道，但这回甜甜的气味更浓郁了，雷东多看着比反常更反常的古蒂，一时间不知道要说什么。

“我、我来说再见。”古蒂主动开口，胸口夸张地起伏，似乎花了很大的功夫控制自己。

“什么再见？你要转会了？”雷东多顺着他的意思说，他想让古蒂还是先进屋，最好裹上两条毛毯再和自己发疯。

“不是，我、我……”古蒂真的要说的时候又好像一下子失去了所有的勇气，他本来已经计划好了，他要酷酷地和雷东多说：费尔南多，虽然我以前很喜欢你，但是我已经找到了我的，呃，不知道什么名字先生，虽然不知道他的名字但我决定就是他了，之后我可能不踢球了，今天和你来说拜拜。这样讲完之后就头也不回的帅气离开，这样子费尔南多就不会觉得内疚了（如果他会的话），可是一看见费尔南多，古蒂就什么话都说不出来了。

“嘿宝贝，你干什么呢？”就在古蒂犹豫的时，那个alpha追了上来，朝他挥了挥手。

古蒂转头看了一眼那个alpha，委屈的情绪瞬间上涌，他抽了抽鼻子，回头对雷东多说“他要标记我了，”古蒂指了指alpha的方向，“虽然我不喜欢他，我都不知道他的名字，我其实还、还是喜欢你，费尔南多，但是他要标记我了……”

雷东多看着眼前低头抽泣的金色脑袋，轻轻拍了拍，那个alpha大声反对，不管古蒂还在场就放出具有强烈攻击性的信息素，叫嚷着这是我的omega，是我发现的他，雷东多充耳不闻，他牵着古蒂的手把人带进了屋子，他和古蒂说你等一下，走出去，他连“滚”都不屑于说，只朝那个不知好歹的alpha释放出他有史以来最为愤怒也最具有威压的信息素，对方明显是被吓到了，这根本不是一个量级，雷东多目送着那个男人不甘心地骂骂咧咧走开了。

_你的omega？你发现的他？真可笑_ ，雷东多走进屋，看着在沙发上哆哆嗦嗦的人想， _这小孩就差没在脖子上带个写着“费尔南多·雷东多”的项圈了。_


	3. 9-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一起了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一句话是见我打我老师的文里摘的TT

9.

古蒂抱着膝盖坐在沙发上，因为太冷所以脚趾蜷缩起来，时不时磨蹭着沙发靠垫，被叠的整整齐齐的毯子就在沙发的另一端，可是古蒂不太敢用。

“他走了，你可以在我这里过一晚，明天我帮你给教练请假。”雷东多抖开毛毯盖在古蒂的身上，“你想再坐一会儿还是直接睡觉？”

古蒂因为之前那个alpha冒犯的信息素的干扰，现在被发情期折磨得更痛苦，身上所有的感官都被不可自制地放大，羊毛毯子裹挟着雷东多的气味刮过他脖颈的时候，他忍不住从喉咙里发出了一声呜咽，凝视雷东多的眼睛有点失焦，好像听不懂他在说什么。

雷东多看着古蒂没有回应，忍不住也抱怨起来：“怎么会惹到那种家伙？你不长脑子吗？”

“唔……我不知道，他就是这么出来了……“古蒂对雷东多的指责好像有种天然的存在的，应该要给予回应的条件反射。他思绪稍微清晰了一点，开始感受到整个房间都是自己烦人的气味，雷东多一定很讨厌，但是出于对队友的责任所以现在没把自己赶出去， _费尔南多真好_ ，古蒂想， _我应该走了。_

“你太笨了。”雷东多看着迷迷糊糊的古蒂，忍不住想捉弄一下，手指状似无意地碰了碰古蒂热乎乎的后脖颈。

“我没有……费尔南多我有点难受……”

“你发烧了，上楼睡觉吧。”雷东多假装正经地把古蒂从沙发上牵起来，带着他上楼。

 _可是我该走了_ ，古蒂想，却任由费尔南多牵着他的手，对方的手有点冷，也或许是自己烧得太热了，他想把脸颊完全贴在对方的掌心里。

 

10.

“晚安吧，希望你明天会好起来。”雷东多站在门口准备关灯，床上的古蒂只从被子里露出一个金色的脑袋和一双蓝色的眼睛，眼眶红红的，又像被人欺负了。

“费尔南多，我好难受……你总是让我很难受……”眨巴眨巴眼睛，又把头裹进被子里了。

雷东多因为这突如其来的指控哭笑不得，之前因为觉得小孩太过可怜而消失的逗弄他的念头又出现了，“我对你做什么了，古蒂？”

床上的一坨被子非常安静，一动不动，好像忘记了上一秒的指控。

“说话。”雷东多过去朝被子拍了两下。

古蒂终于从被子里又把眼睛露出来，还是一声不吭地看着费尔南多。雷东多确实好奇很久了，这个有点疯狂的小孩到底是为什么才会这样追逐他，只是平时也没有机会问出口，何塞和他说话时总是非常拘谨，明明足坛上比他更厉害的人也有不少，但是西班牙小孩偏偏就认定了他一般，刚开始雷东多觉得是三分钟热度，可是一直到现在，事情变得有点尴尬，似乎他再不给出回应就有点太欺负人了。

“你总是对媒体说崇拜我，要追逐我的脚步，但不知道这样给我添了很多麻烦……”雷东多停顿了一下，他看见对方眼睛里蓄上越来越多的泪水，“现在又说我让你难受，古蒂，是你自己想得太多。”

古蒂听完这话立刻又把头缩进被子里了，雷东多看着因为哭泣而一颤一颤的被子有点无奈，他问古蒂你多大了，每次都这样，还玩不腻吗？对方没有理他，只是继续在被子里哭得发抖。后来又说他不是小孩子了，同期的劳尔已经被大家认可了，可是你呢？得不到回应，雷东多关上门离开了。

古蒂听见门关上的声音，终于在被子里哭出声，他想自己应该走的，可是床单被子枕头上无一没有费尔南多的味道，他好像躺在对方的怀抱里，一边哭一边睡着了。

 

11.

凌晨的时候古蒂还是被难受醒，做梦梦见自己谁在一片燃烧的沼泽里，醒过来发现底裤已经湿了一片，他难过的哼唧了几声，知道不用抑制剂还是不行，就不太情愿地离开被子去穿牛仔裤，准备溜出去。

正要开门的时候被楼上突如其来的声音喊住，古蒂吓了一跳，以为是自己哭多了，脑子昏昏沉沉时的幻听。

“你要去哪儿？”雷东多从楼梯上走下来。

“我…呃，有点饿了…”古蒂开始撒谎，要让他告诉费尔南多自己是去买抑制剂，无异于又提醒了对方一次自己的性别，会被更讨厌的。

“冰箱里有吃的，不用去外面。”雷东多靠近古蒂，心里很清楚对方的状况，他闻上去就像一块过于甜蜜的薄荷太妃糖，而且能让因为贪睡老是训练迟到的何塞在凌晨3点起床，不可能是因为“饿了”。

“可是我想吃别的东西！“古蒂痛苦地呻吟。

“……好吧，那你过来一下。“雷东多朝古蒂招招手，这个动作似曾相识，古蒂想，上一次他朝我招手让我过去，结局可不怎么好，但他还是慢慢挪动脚步过去了。

雷东多搂住逐渐靠近的古蒂，完全拥抱住他，他摸摸对方柔软的金色长发，因为之前埋在被子里磨蹭，现在变得有点乱七八糟的，又抚摸他发热的脖颈，何塞整个人热乎乎的，像刚刚出生的小狗崽，被人类恶意玩弄也不知道怎么反抗，还会傻傻地摇尾巴，雷东多觉得小孩可爱，他在红肿的腺体上咬了一口，完成了临时标记。

“还饿吗？”雷东多问古蒂，对方像是被陨石砸中了脑袋，抬起头一动不动地看着自己，他觉得有点好笑，又亲了一口对方的额头。

 

12.

直到和外界宣布自己和雷东多在一起了，古蒂还时不时觉得这是雷东多对于队友的“责任”，媒体拍到他和雷东多外出购物的照片，都是金发男人被牵着手在后面走，笑着的照片很多，但是迷茫的神色更多。

再后来有一次他和雷东多做爱之后躺在床上，雷东多问他有没有什么想要的礼物，古蒂还沉浸在爱欲的河里，嘴巴先大脑一步，说最好的礼物就是费尔南多给我的戒指，说完之后两个人都陷入了沉默，古蒂又变地拘谨起来，磕磕巴巴解释说是克罗心的那个戒指，很好看，自己想要很久了，雷东多摸摸他的头发没有说话，那个晚上古蒂没怎么睡着。

后来两个人都没有提起这件事，在古蒂百场之后雷东多在已经没什么人的球员通道里求了婚，何塞依然是没有反应过来，那场比赛他们输了，更衣室气氛不怎么好，雷东多看着头发上都是草皮的男孩，觉得自己求婚还是太晚了。古蒂看看戒指又看看雷东多，对方很耐心的在等他回复，意识到这一点，古蒂连忙说好的，好的，费尔南多，我愿意，请和我结婚吧，费尔南多给他戴上戒指，擦掉了何塞脸上的泪水。

 

13.

“钻石好大啊，费尔南多。”何塞盯着手指在床上打滚。

“本来没那么大，后来突然赚了笔小钱，就变得更大了。”

“什么钱？”古蒂来了兴致。

“之前有人开赌局，关于你是不是omega，我就买了一点，前几天钱到帐了。”

古蒂从床上一骨碌坐直了，惊讶地揪住了费尔南多的袖子：“你什么时候知道的？”

“从一开始，”雷东多耸耸肩，“你知不知道你一靠近我，我都被甜味齁的想喝水。”

 

14.

“不要怀疑，那个时候，我也是爱着你的，从开始到现在，没有变过。”


End file.
